Polymer fibres can be prepared using a number of different techniques. One technique that may be used is electrospinning, which can produce continuous polymer fibres with controllable fibre diameter, composition and fibre orientation. However, while this technique is relatively simple and has wide applicability, it is generally not suitable for the production of discontinuous polymer fibres.
The production of discontinuous polymer fibres can instead be achieved using template techniques such as template replication and microfluidics. Although such techniques ensure high morphological and dimensional control, the post-treatment needed to recover the polymer fibres is often difficult and leads to very low production rates.
Dispersion of a polymer solution in a non-solvent is a conventional process widely used for the purification of polymers and for the production of nano- and micro-sized powders in industry. A process for fabricating polymer rods based on the solution dispersion concept has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,540. This process involves the formation of droplets of polymer solution in a viscous non-solvent, followed by deformation and elongation of the droplets under shear to produce insoluble polymer rods. However, this process employs polymer solutions in organic solvents and high viscosity dispersants to form the polymer rods. The use of viscous dispersants and organic solvents may make it difficult to purify and isolate the resulting polymer fibres.
It would be desirable to provide a process for the preparation of fibres that address one or more of the above disadvantages.
The discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.